


Beware of the Phantom Thief Kaito Kid!

by Beedok



Category: Magic Kaito, ストップ!! ひばりくん! | Stop!! Hibari-kun! (Manga)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Hidden Fears, Just me being silly, criminal vs criminal, moustachioed fathers arguing, there might be a cameo for a third series... just sayin’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedok/pseuds/Beedok
Summary: Kaito’s encountered lots of detectives in his career, but a Yakuza boss playing detective is new. The daughter who does martial arts is a familiar risk, however.Hibari’s only faced one phantom thief before, but if they’re both called Kid they can’t be that different can they?





	Beware of the Phantom Thief Kaito Kid!

Kaito yawned as he followed Aoko and her father into the small community museum in western Nerima. The Green Turtle was only going to be on display for another week, and the curator _had_ challenged him, so of course he had to make an appearance. Kaito just wished it hadn’t been smack dab in the middle of midterms, forcing him to get barely any sleep between studying for school and preparing for the heist. (At least it was only one train ride to get home at the end of the night. Same ward too, but... Nerima _was_ a large ward.)

“Ah, Inspector Nakamori, it’s good to see you,” the short elderly caretaker announced.

With his large nose, coke bottle glasses, and wild Einstein-like hair the man looked like a bad disguise someone had concocted.

“Hello there Dr. Yoshida. I’ve heard you’ve been giving my men a hard time,” Nakamori replied, glaring down at the old man.

“They’re too paranoid, wanting to rearrange half my museum. I’ve hired some Kid Busters anyway. All the extra personnel are just more potential disguises for Kaitou Kid,” the main declared casually.

“Kid Busters? Don’t tell me that brat with the bowtie is around,” Nakamori grumbled.

Kaito tried not to smirk, almost wishing it _was_ Conan who was here, since having a child show him up drove poor uncle Nakamori up the wall in the most amusing ways. The young thief knew otherwise though, since he’d had Jii run some investigations (he’d been busy studying for midterms to do it himself).

“No, no. It’s the Oozora Detective Agency,” the curator replied. “The ones who chased the other phantom Kid, Mouse Kid, out of the country.”

Kaito rolled his eyes at that. As if Mouse Kid was anywhere near his equal. The man had no style at all (and was getting much too old to use the term ‘Kid’ these days anyhow).

“Pfft. Mouse Kid is a hack. He’s only famous because the American press got excited about him robbing Hollywood celebrities. Kaitou Kid is on an entirely different level,” the good inspector protested (Kaito tried not to grin too much at the praise, but still got an odd look from Aoko for the amount he _did_ grin). “And besides, the Oozoras are known yakuza; I can’t accept having them as part of the security detail!”

“Those accusations have never been proven!” a man shouted.

Kaito and the Nakamouris turned to see a solidly built mustachioed man in an olive green suit. He was glaring daggers at the inspector, who met the glare in kind.

“Do I need to list how many of your group’s business partners have ended up in jail, Oozora!?” Nakamori shouted. “Both before _and_ after you’ve worked with them?”

Oozora scoffed. “So we’ve had some bad luck with people we associate with. There’s nothing illegal about being trusting and trying to give second chances to those who’ve made mistakes in their pasts.”

“There’s such a thing as being suspiciously trusting!” the inspector countered.

“The Oozora family have never been found guilty of any crimes!”

“Making friends, are you daddy?” a blonde girl asked, slipping out from the room Kaito knew was the display room for the gem.

What Kaito had _also_ known was what she looked like, Jii having taken pictures of the Oozora family. Somehow they hadn’t quite done her justice. She radiated a confidence that photographs couldn’t capture, with her sparkling blue eyes and the way she moved, swinging her hips with each step.

His eye twitched slightly when he realised something else about how she moved. Specifically, he could tell she was a martial artist from the way she was walking. That controlled and efficient movement... Jii just didn’t have an eye for those details.

“_Cuuute_,” Aoko whispered under her breath.

“Your lesbian is showing,” Kaito whispered back.

“Aoko isn’t a lesbian, _Bakaito_,” the girl replied, blushing away. “Aoko can just appreciate when a girl is cute.”

“Ah. Just hoping to take notes to learn anything about being cute, are you _Ahoko_?” Kaito asked with a grin.

Suddenly Katio received a bonk on the head and he turned to find the blonde girl standing beside him.

“You should be nicer to girls, pal.”

“Ooh. Aoko likes her,” the cheerful girl said.

“I think you just like anyone who beats me up,” Kaito grumbled.

“Who’s this girl anyhow?” Inspector Nakamori asked, having apparently only now registered the blonde’s presence.”

“That’s Hibari my s-my child,” Oozora replied. “H-Hibari’s assisting with security.”

“Ugh... not another high school detective,” the inspector sighed as his shoulders slumped. “They never work well in a team.”

The two fathers descended into another round of arguing. Kaito and Aoko shared a tired glance.

“You two want to see the gem?” the blonde girl asked, slipping in front of the other two teens and grinning away.

“That’s the whole reason I’m here,” Kaito replied.

“Follow me then,” Hibari said, leading the way past the arguing fathers.

The display room was nothing too special, just a carpeted room with dark wood panelled walls. A few police officers were in one corner of the room, glaring across to the pair of mean who looked suspiciously similar to what Kaito pictured when he thought of the yakuza standing to either side of the Green Turtle’s display case.

“Yo, Seiji, Sabu, any signs of Kaitou Kid?” the blonde girl asked, strolling up casually to the imposing looking men.

“Not that I know of, young miss,” the larger man replied, his gravelly voice somehow managing to sound soft and shy.

His tone seemed to make Aoko less nervous and she walked forward to look at the small jade statuette.

“That’s the Green Turtle?” Aoko asked.

Kaito stepped up beside her, not surprised to see the jade had been carved to look more like an alligator than a turtle. Afterall, he’d done his research on it.

“Mhm, apparently there’s debate as to whether the person who commissioned it had a strange sense of humour or just hadn’t communicated with the sculptor very well,” the blonde girl replied.

“Or the sculptor just really didn’t know his reptiles well,” Kaito added with a grin while leaning in to examine the case. “So, what fancy tricks do you have set up to catch Kid? It looks like it’s just a glass case.”

Almost before he’d finished asking Kaito found his view filled with the blade of a katana. He couldn’t help paling a bit as he realised how close it had been swung to his head.

“The case isn’t the security. We are,” the second yakuza thug replied, his features seeming almost as sharp as his sword.

“Put the sword away, Sabu,” the blonde girl said, sounding a little annoyed.

“He’d just asked what the security plan was. I thought I’d show him,” the sharp featured man grumbled, sheathing his sword.

Kaito found himself breathing again, having not realised he’d stopped.

“That seems a bit dangerous,” Aoko said.

“The police officers have firearms. Those are just as lethal as my katana,” the man protested.

Kaito stood up stiffly. As good as he was at his poker face, he could only stay _so_ calm when he’d had a sword in front of his face.

“I, uh, I think I’m going to get headed home,” Kaito said, letting himself sound a bit nervous. “It’s a bit of a train ride after all.”

“See, you scared him off,” Hibari said to the katana wielding thug.

“I... I wasn’t scared. I wasn’t planning to hang around late in the first place,” Kaito protested.

“Mhm, Kaito’s always leaving early...Well, have a good train ride home,” Aoko said with a smile.

“I’ll try my best,” Kaito said, waving and slipping back out into the hallway.

He walked past the still arguing Nakamori and Oozora, discovering that the pair had somehow ended up arguing over the correct temperature to serve tea.

Trying not to laugh, Kaito sauntered down the hallway before popping into a washroom. The young thief then slipped into the largest stall and proceeded to switch into a police uniform. He then scrambled up into a vent, sneaking along in the air duct, following his memories of the blue prints over to a storage room that he knew Nakamori would use to store gas masks (they wouldn’t distribute them just yet, not with almost two hours until the heist was supposed to start).

Kaito was grinning from ear to ear when he found the room empty. Popping out of the vent he set to work on sabotaging the gas masks. He was almost done when the door opened up.

“Huh, what are you doing!?” the police officer asked.

“Last minute checks,” Kaito replied, his voice a practiced calm.

“You’re doing them? I was just ordered to do some,” the officer said, looking a bit confused.

“Probably somebody forgetting they’d already given me the order,” Kaito replied, his tone casual. It was always best to play tired and annoyed in these situations.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” the officer muttered. “The inspector seems pretty annoyed with having to work with those Yakuza thugs.”

“Mhm, yeah. I’m not sure how I feel about it either,” Kaito said, half whispering. It was all about trying to seem part of the mark’s ‘in group’ here. Build trust.

“Yeah, I don’t like it either. But I guess we can’t arrest them without evidence,” the officer muttered. “I’ll let them know the checks are almost done though... although I suppose I really should check you’re not wearing a mask.”

Kaitou stood up and sighed. “Ah man, and here I was hoping I’d avoid cheek pinches tonight.”

The officer pinched and pulled on Kaito’s cheek.

“Ow... satisfied?” Kaito asked, rubbing where he’d been pinched.

“Yeah, you pass. You’ve got to be fresh from the academy though, how old are you anyhow?” the man asked, now that he was getting a proper look at Kaito.

“22. I’m just babyfaced. I’m constantly getting carded when I go to bars,” Kaito replied, doing his best to sound casually annoyed.

“You have my condolences... well, just let the inspector know when you’re done testing,” the officer said before heading off.

Once the door was closed Kaito grinned again, slipping down to finish his sabotaging efforts. With it finished he headed out towards the main display room, sure that Inspector Nakamori would be around there somewhere. It didn’t take long to find him, yelling at his men between glaring the yakuza boss on the other end of the room.

“Gas mask inspection is finished,” Kaito said, keeping his eyes low, his voice deep, and hoping not to get recognised.

“Good. Start handing them out. And... we’ve got to give a few to the Yakuza men. I’m sure I wouldn’t hear the end of it if we didn’t,” Nakamori muttered.

“Yes sir,” Kaito replied before scrambling off.

Kaito slipped on his own gas mask once he got to the storage room, in part because he liked the theming of handing out gas masks while wearing one, and in part to better his disguise. But mostly the former, since he was here to have fun.

While making the rounds he bumped into a tanned lad about his age, almost causing the other guy to spill the coffees he’d been holding.

“Oh, sorry there,” Kaito said.

“It’s fine, it’s fine... I just hope I never get dragged onto one of these heists again. The security you guys have makes being sent on a coffee run a headache,” the boy grumbled. “But _no_, Hibari couldn’t just have the coffee supplied, she needed a mint white chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream... and almost no actual coffee in it, I swear.”

Kaito gave the lad a quick once over. He knew from Jii’s research that he was Sakamoto Kousaku, (reluctant, for unknown reasons) boyfriend of Oozora Hibari. With his athletic build and darker skin tone, he was fairly attractive (as best as Kaito understood what made guys attractive). He also had a soft Kyushu accent that Kaito found interesting.

“The coffee they supply us with is pretty terrible, if I’m being honest,” Kaito said, meaning every word (he’d drank some to blend in at one heist... a mistake he wasn’t going to repeat). “Anyhow, while you’re delivering coffee, have a gas mask for you and your girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend? I... Hibari and I aren’t,” Kousaku began to protest, before his shoulders sank. “Yeah, I’ll take one for Hibari too. Don’t want to get yelled at for not bringing one.”

The lad grabbed the two gas masks with his free hand and headed off. Kaito waved as he left.

After a few more minutes he’d finished passing out gas masks and slipped into the display room. Kaito found Nakamori and Oozora glaring at each other, the tension between police officers and yakuza thugs adding to the generally bad mood. He then noticed the one part of the room not participating in the glaring, where Hibari and Aoko were chatting away about fashion (and Kousaku sat quietly behind them, quietly drinking his coffee).

Kaito checked his watch, noting there were only a couple more minutes left. He’d timed things well, if he said so himself. Now it was time to stir up a little chaos.

As such, Kaito strolled over to where Ibari was standing with the best casual body language he could manage.

“So, how does this heist compare to going against Mouse Kid?” Kaito asked.

The yakuza boss grumbled for a moment. “Well, at least Mouse Kid was clearer about his heist timing. No pointless riddles.”

“They’re not pointless riddles,” Nakamori hissed. “They’re challenges, a test of competence.”

“They just show he hopes no one will figure out when he’s showing up,” Oozora countered.

“You’re just not ready for going against Kaito Kid. He’s on a whole different level from any other thief,” Nakamori replied sharply.

“Oh, and how’s he so different?” Oozora asked.

Kaito checked his watch. It was time.

“Well, there’s one big difference,” Kaito said, grinning under his gas mask.

“What would that be?” Oozora asked.

On cue, gas began billowing out from various vents. Kaito vanished into the billowing gas for a moment, dropping away his police disguise before stepping out again in his Kaitou Kid uniform.

“Presentation!”

“He’s Kid!” Nakamori shouted, pulling on his gas mask. “Get him!”

The various police and yakuza began charging forward, only to stumble drowsily as Kaito dodged them with ease. After a few seconds, all of them had fallen asleep, letting Kaito to saunter over, through the clouds of knock-out gas, to the display case and pop it open.

He couldn’t help giggling as he pulled out the jade statuette. “Too easy.”

“Nice stolen line,” a female voice muffled by a gas mask said from behind Kaito.

“Everyone’s a critic... it’s called a _reference_,” Kaito grumbled, before realising what someone talking meant and spinning around. “Wait, why aren’t you asleep?”

The gas was clearing now, and Kaito was greeted by the sight of a blonde in a gas mask stepping forward. “I brought my own mask. Bought it after my last heist —thought it might come in handy here too.”

It took Kaito only a second to register that her mask was definitely a different make from the police’s standard, looking like it was probably a Russian model of some sort. And then he noticed a spare gas mask in the hand of that Kousaku lad.

“I have to say, I’m not impressed. You’re a little showier than Mouse was, but it’s the same basic technique,” Hibari said.

“Ah, but this is the point where Mouse-san would sneak off into the night, hoping not to be seen. My plans are quite different. I’m going to walk right out the front door once everyone’s woken up,” Kaito replied, sad that the gas mask he was wearing was covering up the grin on his face.

Hibari replied by cracking her knuckles. “If I don’t catch you first.”

“Lots of people try that. Let’s see how you do,” Kaito replied, dropping some smoke bombs and making a break for it.

He scurried towards a door and slipped around a corner past various sleeping guards. Luckily the gas was getting displaced enough out here that he could pull off the gas mask. Running around in those was always mildly annoying.

He ducked his way into a stairwell, taking the stairs three at a time on his way up. Plan A was in shambles, but if he could get this girl to a secluded enough corner of the museum building his (in progress) Plan B might just work.

He paused a moment once he’d gone up a floor, turning to make sure she was following him. She was, and he watched in surprise as she bounded off the walls in place taking the stairs. He only noticed at the last second she was in the process of flinging herself at him, a fist pulled back. Kaito barely dodged and watched in terror as cracks emerged in the concrete wall as her fist slammed into it.

He’d thought it before, and he was thinking it again: martial artists were more than a little terrifying. He’d seen Ran and Makoto do similar things, and it scared him just as much now as then.

It also reminded him viscerally of Conan’s soccer balls.

“That _has_ to hurt,” Kaito said as the blonde stood back up.

“Yeah... a little,” Hibari replied with a grimace as she shook her hand.

“You could give up the chase now and save your hand any more pain,” Kaito offered, slowly backing towards the door.

“My family were hired to protect that statuette. I take that mission seriously,” Hibari replied. There was a slight pause before she added, “We only get most of the pay if we succeed after all.”

“Fair,” Kaito said, popping the door open and scrambling into the hallway.

As he rushed towards the kitchen (the most direct route towards the roof access) he heard the door slam open behind him, almost sounding like it was breaking off its hinges. Apparently Hibari wasn’t too far behind.

Ducking into the kitchen, he was already working on what to do once he made it to the roof when he saw one of _them_. Those scaly creepy horrors. And it wasn’t just one. There were at least a dozen of them on display.

His rational thought abilities collapsed and all he could do was blurt out: “F-f-f-fish! Gyah!”

Stumbling back in primal panic, he bumped into Hibari. His instincts told him to jump into her arms for safety. The move apparently confused the blonde and she stumbled backwards (carrying Kaito) and bumped into a shelf.

This knocked several jars off of the shelf, causing them to fall onto the ground and shatter.

Hibari’s face scrunched up as the smell of what had fallen hit both her and the panicking thief’s noses. The girl looked down reluctantly.

“Ew, ew, ew. Not pickled leeks! No, no, no!” the girl yelped, rushing forward (carrying Kaito dangerously close to the fish in his opinion). “Get away, get away, get away.”

Hibari ran the pair towards a door, and this time really did knock the door off its hinges when she kicked it open. She continued to run a few more metres before coming to a halt and pausing to catch her breath. It was apparently only then that she realised she was holding Kaito.

She promptly dropped him, forced Kaito to twist about to land on his feet.

“Don’t.... don’t mention my issue with leeks to anyone, please?” the blonde asked.

“If you don’t mention my issue with fish, I won’t mention your issue with leeks,” Kaito replied.

“Fair,” Hibari replied.

Kaito nodded. He kind of wanted to ask _why_ she didn’t like pickled leeks, but... well, then he’d have to explain why he didn’t like fish, and that was an embarrassing story he didn’t want to reveal to anyone.

Suddenly the sound of something moving down the poorly lit hallway made Kaito jump a bit.

“Is that a f-fish? Did one of them escape?” Kaito yelped, his brain still not quite in a rational place.

Hibari bonked him lightly on the head. “How could it be a fish, you dork?”

The answer of what caused the noise was provided a moment later as a small siamese (or maybe thai) cat emerged from the shadows, walking up to the pair and meowing at them. (Kaito swore it looked almost _purple_ in the dim light, but that couldn’t be right?)

“It’s a cat? What’s a cat doing in here?” Kaito asked, feeling confused, though he couldn’t help feeling relieved it wasn’t a mudskipper or a lungfish or some other evil ichthyoid that refused to stay in the water.

“I don’t know, but aren’t you just the cutest little thing,” Hibari replied, bending over to pet the cat.

Kaito glanced down and realised the blonde had gotten quite distracted by the feline. He took that as his chance to dart towards the stairwell with the roof access ladder.

He made it up to the roof in only a few seconds, taking the chance to examine the small statuette in the moonlight. He was fairly certain that it didn’t count as a proper gem to begin with, but there was no point in _not_ checking when he had the opportunity.

“Don’t think you’re getting away that easily,” Hibari called out. “Taking advantage of a girl being distracted by a cute animal is just low.”

“I just wanted to check if it was the gem I was after or not. It isn’t though, so my quest continues,” Kaito replied, his smile soft.

“The gem you’re looking for? What gem are you looking for?” Hibari asked.

“One that the men who killed my father are hunting for,” Kaito replied.

He felt like he could tell this girl a little more than he told most. She was from a yakuza family, after all. Justice over legality was something she would probably understand. And he’d wanted to tell _someone_ about why he did this for so long.

“He was the original Kaito Kid, wasn’t he?” Hibari asked.

“What makes you think that?” Kaito asked, glad to see the girl had some brains to go with her athletic skills.

“You look way too young to have been active back during the first wave of Kaito Kid thefts. Definitely much more fitting of the title ‘Kid’ than Mouse was,” Hibari replied. “Also: much cuter.”

Kaito couldn’t help grinning. Cute girls complimenting him was always nice. “Guilty as charged.”

“Pass me the statue and I’ll give you a little gift before letting you run off. How’s that sound?” Hibari asked, stepping closer to Kaito.

“What sort of gift?” Kaito asked as the girl stepped into his personal space.

Suddenly the blonde kissed him on the cheek, causing Kaito to blush as she grabbed the prize from his hand.

“It’ll look good on my family that we managed to keep you from leaving the building with this,” she said with a grin as she stepped back, away from Kaito.

“I’m not so sure anyone would care about _that_ little thing,” Kaito replied with a mischievous grin.

“What do you mean?” Hibari asked, looking down at the object in her hand.

It was at that point Kaito used the trigger in his hand to set off the sleeping gas canister Hibari had grabbed, a wave of purple smoke wafting into her face.

“Oh, that’s mean to do to a girl... I shoulda kept the mask on,” the girl said, her words growing slurred. “Y’know, I like your outfit colours...”

With that the girl passed out, Kaito catching her before she could fall.

“Sorry about this, but you just had the most stylish outfit. It made you the best disguise option,” Kaito explained to the sleeping girl.

He shifted her onto his back and headed over towards the route back inside. Getting down the ladder with her on his back was a little tricky, but he was nimble and she was lighter than plenty of people he’d carried around.

With the ladder overcome it was just a matter of heading to that small storage room the mysterious cat had been in before. It was pretty secluded, no one was likely to look in there for a few hours. Easily enough time for him to make his escape.

After setting her down he closed the door before hurrying to another room to change (he always felt a bit odd about changing in front of a girl, even if she was totally asleep). He had to admit that the black leggings looked pretty good on him, and, once he’d pulled the full look together he thought the red bomber jacket suited him pretty nicely too. He smiled briefly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, thinking he might just try a more masculine version of this outfit in future. (Or use it for another disguise.)

He then pulled on the mask and winked at his reflection. Acting the part of a playful and flirty girl was always so much fun.

He skipped his way along the hallways as he headed down to the first floor, arriving just as the police officers were starting to wake up.

“Ah man, Kid got at the gas masks again,” the one officer grumbled.

“The inspector needs better security on those,” another muttered, before noticing Kaito walking past. “Wait, what are you doing up already, miss?”

“Martial arts breath training,” Kaito lied blatantly with a grin.

“Oh,” the officer replied.

Kaito skipped off, arriving at the main display room a few moments later. Nakamori and Oozora were in a full-on shouting match, Oozora (somewhat rightfully) blaming the police for faulty gas masks, while Nakamori insisted his men were off their game because of having to keep an eye on Oozora’s men (and telling the museum director to make sure nothing else was missing).

Kaito walked up to the two men with a grin. “Well, while you gentlemen were napping, I was chasing Kid aaaannnd... tada!”

Kaito pulled out the Green Turtle with a flourish. (He was pretty sure that this blonde had close to his own level of showiness, so he could have fun.)

“You... you caught him?” Nakamori asked, looking impressed.

“Well, he said it wasn’t the gem he was after and tossed it to me. I had to dive to catch it, and he took off off the roof while I was distracted,” Kaito replied. “We were hired to protect the gem, not to catch Kid, so I prioritized.”

“He couldn’t have gotten far,” Nakamori said, scrambling towards the door. “Kid’s still in the neighbourhood! Fan out and find him!!”

Kaito tried not to laugh as they scrambled out to hunt for him, before turning to the display case and plopping the little statuette down where it had been before.

“Oh... they all left,” Kaito heard Aoko say.

He froze. Had uncle Nakamori really managed to forget about Aoko?

“How am I supposed to get home now? If Kaito hadn’t left I’d take the train with him, but going alone this late at night,” Aoko said, sounding sad.

“I could go with you,” Kousaku, Hibari’s tanned boyfriend, offered, walking over to Aoko with a nervous smile.

Kaito’s jealousy flared and he zipped over beside the lad, digging his heel into Kousaku’s foot. “Flirting with A-another girl, are you?”

Kousaku winced, trying in vain to pull his foot out from under Kaito’s heel. “Another gi-I, uh... both of us could take her, I guess?”

Kaito pulled his foot off Kousaku’s, debating the option. It would get him closer to home, and let him get away easily. Kousaku didn’t seem like he’d be the hardest to escape from.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to make you both head all the way out to Ekoda and then have to head home again,” Aoko said.

“It’s no bother, really,” Kaito said with a friendly smile. “It’s still in Nerima after all. It’s not really _that_ far.”

“Yeah. And I’d say it’s my duty as a man to help a girl get home when it’s late at night,” Kousaku added, taking something of a heroic pose.

Kaito could only manage a judgment stare, feeling embarrassed to be _pretending_ to be this dweebs girlfriend. It also made him wonder what a girl as competent and cute as Hibari saw in him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he behaves himself,” Kaito said with a friendly smile to Aoko.

“I don’t need supervision,” Kousaku protested.

“Well, thank you both,” Aoko said with a slight bow. “Daddy gets so excited, sometimes he forgets about me.”

* * *

The train ride back had been uneventful enough. Aoko had wanted to continue a conversation she’d been having with Hibari before the heist started, but she bought Kaito’s excuse of having forgotten details thanks to the chaos. It turned out to be just about fashion, specifically for girls with less in the chest department. Luckily Kaito knew a thing or two about that, although he saw no shame in adding a bit of padding himself. Aoko seemed a bit nervous about the option, while Kousaku seemed strangely annoyed by the subject.

They walked Aoko close enough to her home that she felt safe heading off the rest of the way and headed off on her own. That left Kaito alone with Kousaku, needing to work out a good way to escape (and worried about a repeat of the Heiji incident... maybe thanks to both lads being tanned with more west Japanese accents).

“You’re terrible, you know that?” Kousaku said as the pair walked back towards the station.

“Pardon?” Kaito asked.

“A guy shouldn’t have an in depth conversation about bras with some innocent girl. Especially not telling her to go for padding,” the tanned boy replied.

Kaito froze. ‘A guy’? He’d been found out? “H-how did you know?”

“What?” Kousaku asked, turning to Kaito with confusion on his face.

“The disguise should be flawless. What did I get wrong?” Kaito asked, trying to run through all the reference pictures, the way Hibari had walked, her speech habits, and... anything else he could think of.

“Disguise? What are you-wait! Y-you’re Kaito Kid!?” Kousaku blurted, sounding utterly confused.

“Uh... no?” Kaito offered, wondering if he could get away with it.

The Kyushu boy’s eye twitched slightly. “No? Then... I-uh... darn it. I don’t know what to believe-no, wait, if you were Hibari you wouldn’t be surprised I knew you were a guy!”

“Watching your mind work is fascinating,” Kaito said, trying not to laugh at how much the boy was overthinking things.

“So... you _are_ Kaito Kid! I... I need to find a police officer,” the tanned boy declared.

Kaito just rolled his eyes. He could escape easily at this point, but there was important information to acquire.

“Why wouldn’t the real Hibari be surprised you called her a boy?” Kaito asked, dropping his impression of her voice.

“Because it’s true?” Kousaku said.

Kaito didn’t know what to say. Had he been conned? Hibari had kissed him... but, she had also referred to herself as a girl multiple times. He needed an answer, and this dork seemed unlikely to give a proper one. At least knocking Kousaku out and dropping him off at the nearest burger joint gave Kaito a little satisfaction.

* * *

Hibari felt grumpy while walking home from school, as she had for the past few days. To think that she’d been tricked at the last moment by Kaitou Kid. And that he’d walked out of the museum disguised as her... while she didn’t like to start feuds, she did like ending them, and she wanted to teach him a lesson or two. Show him she wasn’t normally so easily tricked.

The sound of a ringing phone confused her. She was walking alone down an empty street. A few rings later and she realised it was coming from inside her backpack.

She pulled out the unfamiliar phone, playing it’s pop ringtone that she realised was that song written about Kaitou Kid that had been a hit a few months back.

“Hello?” she asked, answering the phone.

“You’re an interesting person, you’ve got a flexible sense of morality, and you’re pretty competent. What do you say we meet up for ice cream?” Kaitou Kid’s voice said on the other end.

“Oh, are you asking me on a date?” Hibari asked.

“Just ice cream and business,” Kaitou Kid replied.

“You say that now, but we’ll see how it ends,” Hibari said with a smirk. “Although, after hearing you left disguised as me, I must ask: is the white, pink, and blue costume on purpose then?”

“On purpose? What’s that supposed to... you know what, let’s just discuss it all at the parlour. 8pm, the Sundae Split near Nerima Station,” Kid replied before hanging up.

Hibari kept smiling. If she was about to be hired on as one of Kaitou Kid’s assistants, well, that would certainly make her life more exciting. And he _was_ considered the most dashing thief alive, how could she turn down the chance to romance him?


End file.
